


Character

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Less than half a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jieqiong is bored. So she practices calligraphy.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Kudos: 2





	Character

“Minghao!” Jieqiong's voice demanded attention.

“ _What?”_ Minghao replied.

“Give me a character to write.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I'm bored.”

“Aaaand...?”

“Just give me one!”

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes, pondering. “Okay uhhh.... gold.”

“You sure are greedy.”

Minghao facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this some time ago but never posted it haha. Inspired by when a friend of mine was asking me for a random character to write out lol.


End file.
